lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Desmond Hume
Solitário morador da estação cisne quando o vôo 815 caiu. Descoberto por John Locke um mês depois, quando Locke, Jack, Kate, e Hurley explodiram a porta da escotilha. Antes da Queda * Amava Penelope, que é a herdeira da Família Wildmore * Serviu com os The Royal Scots (agora The Royal Scots Borderers, 1º batalhão, The Royal Regiment of Scotland), o regimento mais antigo do exército britânico. * Foi desonrosamente exonerado (sua patente era de cabo) depois de cumprir um tempo na prisão militar de Southway Garrison, por motivo que ainda não ficou claro ("dificuldade em obedecer ordens", segundo Kelvin; provável insubordinação). * Quando foi solto da prisão, Desmond pega seus pertences de volta, incluindo um livro de Charles Dickens, 'Our Mutual Friend'. Ele disse que guardava a leitura desse livro somente para quando fosse morrer. Já leu todos os livros deste autor e sabia que este daria à ele alguma esperança mais à frente. (Uma referência para o autor http://www.bookreporter.com/authors/au-irving-john.asp John Irving. Dickens, grande influência de John Irving, está guardando o mesmo livro para uma grave doença ou situação de quase morte.) * Escreveu para Penelope diversas vezes enquanto esteve preso; entretanto, o pai dela, Charles Widmore, interceptou todas as cartas do Desmond e as devolveu a ele, ainda fechadas, quando ele foi solto da prisão. Aqui há uma paralelo com as cartas que Michael escreveu para Walt durante o tempo em que estiveram afastados, e ele também recuperou essas cartas, ainda fechadas, quando da morte da mãe de Walt, Susan. ** Enquanto ele se preparava para começar a correr num estádio, Penelope o encontra e pergunta porque ele não havia escrito. Em vez de contar a ela que as cartas foram interceptadas, ele diz que irá participar da corrida patrocinada por seu pai para que possa reconquistar sua honra, e promete a ela que retornará em um ano. ** Charles Widmore lhe ofereceu dinheiro, quando saiu da prisão, para que nunca mais entrasse em contato com sua filha novamente. **Os endereços tanto de Penelope quando de Desmond são visíveis nas cartas (Veja o artigo sobre a imagem: cartas do Desmond) , porém o nome da rua não fica claro. :::Endereço da Penelope, possivelmente inspirado na real rua Knightsbridge Ennismore Gardens, como apareçe nas cartas: ::::Davismore Gardens ::::KnightsBridge, London ::::SW4 8PS :::Endereço de retorno do Desmond (novamente, o nome da rua não está claro) é: ::::Southway Garrison ::::42 BercChurch Rd. ::::Halstead, Essex, CO8 5WE * Disse que estava treinando para uma "corrida de volta ao mundo" quando encontrou Jack pela primeira vez num estádio em Los Angeles, no dia da cirurgia na coluna de Sarah, logo após ter se encontrado com Penelope e ter dito a ela a mesma coisa. ** Disse a Jack que ele não conseguiria alcançá-lo. Uma possível referência ao seu passado militar. ** Usou a frase "Te vejo em outra vida"; ele usa essa frase em outras cenas também. ** Também disse que já "quase foi médico uma vez". *** Ainda diz a Jack "Você tem que levantar". * (brincando) Pede $42,000 para Libby, depois dela pagar $4 numa xícara de café para ele, quando ele percebe - já dentro da cafeteria - que não tem mais moeda americana na carteira (dois dos números). Na conversa que se segue, ele conta a libby sobre a corrida que ele pretende participar, patrocinada por Charles Widmore, e ela (Libby) decida dar o barco de seu falecido marido para que ele possa participar da corrida. * Frequentemente chama as pessoas de "brother" (irmão) e ocasionalmente "sister" (irmã). Na Ilha 1ª Temporada * Embora ele não tenha aparecido durante a primeira temporada, ele estave este tempo todo dentro da escotilha. A única atividade que vemos dele é quando ele acende uma forte e brilhante luz dentro da Estação O Cisne, luz esta vista por Locke no alto da escotilha, no episódio 'Deus Ex Machina' - mas só sabemos disso num flashback do episódio 'Live Together, Die Alone'. 2ª Temporada * Foi levado para O Cisne por Kelvin, depois de ser encontrado inconsciente na praia, e viveu lá por três anos. Kelvin estava usando uma HAZMAT suit, e disse a ele que devido sua longa exposição ao ambiente externo, ele deveria estar contaminado. * Kelvin o instruiu a se aplicar, a cada 9 dias, uma vacina com o rótulo "CR 4-81516-23 42", coisa que ele fez durante esses três anos. * A primeira coisa que Kelvin perguntou à ele foi, "Você é Ele?" e "O que que um homem de neve disse para o outro homem de neve?" * Digitou os números no computador da estação 3 a cada 108 minutos. * Não saiu da escotilha por dois anos, até o dia em que o avião caiu, quando ele seguiu Kelvin. ** Confrontou-se com Kelvin, tentando matá-lo, após descobrir que Kelvin estava, secretamente, consertando seu barco para escapar da ilha sozinho. ** Kelvin disse a Desmond que o barco estaria pronto dentro de duas semanas, então não há certeza de como Desmond terminou os reparos. * Falhou em Apertar o Botão na hora correta, o que inadivertidamente acabou causando a descarga eletromagnética que resultou no Vôo 815 se despedaçar em vôo e cair na ilha. * Ia ler o livro de Dickens (e provavelmente suicidar-se) quando encontrou a Carta da Penelope dentro do livro, o que fez com que ele fosse adiante e não se matasse. * Escutou Locke batendo na escotilha (1ª temporada) e ligou aquela luz brilhante. Esse evento trouxe esperança para ambos os homens. * Após acordar, ele põe Make Your Own Kind of Music, de Mama Cass Elliot, num toca-vinil; a música é interrompida por uma explosão (Locke e os outros explodindo a porta da escotilha). * Quando Locke encontra Desmond, dentro da escotilha, Desmond também pergunta "Você é Ele?", indicando que ele esperava alguém do sexo masculino. ** Também pergunta a Locke "O que que um homem de neve disse para o outro homem de neve?" e este responde "Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando". A reação de Desmond demonstra que Locke provavelmente não era a pessoa que ele esperava. A questão foi feita originalmente por Kelvin para Desmond, e a resposta era "Que cheiro de cenoura!". *** Vale notar que Kelvin NÃO diz a resposta a Desmond, pelo menos que nós tenhamos visto. Pode ser que aquela resposta dada a Locke tenha sido inventada por Desmond. Desmond pode ter simplesmente imitado o protocolo seguido por Kelvin, aplicando-o com Locke. * Desmond tem uma foto de Penelope Widmore e ele juntos. * Fugiu da estação O Cisne em pânico, depois de acidentalmente atirar no computador e não conseguir consertá-lo, dizendo que todos eles iriam morrer. * Ativou a Chave de Emergência logo após o contador zerar, causando a descarga eletromagnética em 'Live Together, Die Alone'. * No final do episódio 'Live Together, Die Alone', a situação de Desmond, juntamente com John Locke e Mr. Eko é desconhecida, mas os produtores afirmam que eles não estão mortos. 3ª Temporada * Após a implosão da Estação O Cisne, Desmond acorda na floresta, sem roupas e com nenhuma noção do que havia acontecido após ele ter ativado a Chave de Emergência. É então encontrado por Hurley, que lhe empresta uma camiseta e daí retorna ao acampamento. * No caminho para o acampamento, Hurley comenta sobre sua preocupação com os amigos capturados, e Desmond fala sobre o "discurso de Locke". Hurley não entende o significado naquele momento, mas ao chegar no acampamento, Locke faz um belo discurso incitando todos sobre o resgate dos desaparecidos Jack, Kate e Sawyer. Hurley fica chocado e incrédulo, olhando Desmond que, por sua vez, está calmamente observando o mar. * No episódio 'Every Man for Himself', Desmond tenta persuadir Claire a se mudar para praia, afim de que ele possa consertar o telhado de sua tenda. Ela não atende seu pedido, então ele pede emprestado um taco de golfe para Paulo e usa o taco para improvisar a construção de um pára-raios. Pouco depois, uma tempestade aparece do nada (o dia estava claro) e um raio cai sobre o recém construído pára-raios. ** Vale notar que Desmond pede que Hurley aguarde só um minuto enquanto ele fica encarando o pára-raios enfiado no chão. Charlie também fica confuso sobre a premonição de Desmond, da mesma forma que Hurley ficou ao final do episódio 'Further Instructions'. Conexão com David Hume * Uma das principais teorias filosóficas de David Hume era de que as coisas não são o que parecem ser, que o que você acredita que seja realidade, talvez seja produto de sua imaginação. Isso coincide com a natureza enigmática da Ilha. * O nome do meio dele é David. * David Hume era escocês, assim como Desmond. * Na "Canção Filosofal" de Monty Python, umas das letras é "David Hume / could outconsume / Schopenhauer and Hegel" (ou seja, "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Essa pode ser uma referência ao alcolismo de Desmond — mas então, como a canção cita quase todos os grandes filósofos da época, chamando todos eles de bêbados, isso pode ser somente suposição. **Alem disso, Mr. Eko poderia ser uma referência a Umberto Eco, e Sayid poderia ser uma referência a Edward Said, ambos filósofos do século 20. * Com Desmond, formou-se agora um trio com Filósofos do Iluminismo com John Locke, Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau, e David Hume. Agora, tudo o que precisamos é descobrir que ou sobrenomes de Mr. Friendly/Tom/Zeke e Bea/Ms. Klugh são Nietzsche, Voltaire, Mill, Marx, Kierkegaard, ou Burke. (Aí está outra tênue conexão feita por Hugo Grotius/Degroot, outro importante naturalista e filósofo do pré-Iluminismo). * Pura especulação, mas talvez algo a prenunciar. A partir da wikipage de David Hume: "Entre 1763 e 1765 foi Secretário de Lord Hertford em Paris, onde foi adimirado Voltaire e lisonjeado pelas damas da sociedade. Fez amigos por lá e, mais tarde, argumentou com Rousseau." Perguntas não respondidas *A chave de emergência funcionou? ** Nós sabemos que a chave fez alguma coisa, isso é certo. Mas em Live Together, Die Alone, nós simplesmente não sabemos o quê ela fez exatamente. * Por que ele não levou com ele o livro "Our Mutual Friend" enquanto estava escapando da escotilha? Estaria ele planejando retornar? *Por que ele foi parar na prisão? *Como ele adquiriu seus poderes premonitórios? Veja Também *Our Mutual Friend Desmond levava pra todo lugar. Contêm: ::Chave de Emergência ::Carta da Penelope *Fotos do Desmond *Cartas do Desmond *A Descarga que Desmond aciona *Lista de Frases Faladas Regularmente *Estação de Monitoramento Provavelmente contratada por Penelope para achar Desmond *Registro de atividade Desmond lê isso e descobre detalhes sobre: ::Falha do Sistema *Toca-Vinil, no qual Desmond estava tocando Make Your Own Kind of Music *Barco ("Elizabeth") *"Você tem que levantar" Galeria Image:DesmondStadium.jpg|Desmond no estádio falando com Jack. Image:Desmondwithgun.jpg|Desmond fazendo John de refém. Image:Desmondtalking.jpg|Desmond Conversando com Locke. Image:Desmongturning.jpg|Desmond virando a chave de emergência. Hume, Desmond Hume, Desmond(não oficialmente)